


The one where the Inquisitor is grateful for Cullen's habit of calling her by her last name

by ElenaHana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Minor Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaHana/pseuds/ElenaHana
Summary: Lena Trevelyan is the Inquisitor. She has left her past behind when she left home at twelve, but one day another group of mages reaches Skyhold and... someone from her past as well.(With art, provided by yours truly.I'm sorry if the ficlet doesn't make sense on itself. I'll post more snippets to make light of Lena's story and past)I don't think it's really relevant here, but my Trevelyan is a Rogue - Dual Wielding Daggers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The one where the Inquisitor is grateful for Cullen's habit of calling her by her last name

From the very first moment they settled into Skyhold, new waves of pilgrims, refugees or people who wanted to fight had kept crossing the castle's gates.

After a while, Lena had only briefly skimmed the groups of people to take stock of them. And to notice that they had a growing army but were still lacking healers and surgeons.

Today, it seemed like another group of mages would join their ranks. There weren't many, only seven of them. She couldn't make out their features from Vivienne's balcony, but they all seemed to follow the head of the group like lost sheep.

"I think your presence will be required shortly enough, my dear", Vivienne appeared at her side, "I will see you later."  
Lena nodded at the Knight-Enchanter and took off in the direction of Josie's office.

Lena wasn't a mage, so whenever one would use grand turns of phrase like "air crackling" and the likes of that, she would be torn between dismissing it as an exaggeration or simply thinking it was something she could never understand anyway.

And yet, when the seven mages entered Josie's office, she felt a prickly feeling travel along her skin and... like the air around her was suddenly sizzling.

The Ambassador was already welcoming them in her soothing Antivan accent, but Lena's ears had blocked out the sound.  
Her eyes had almost immediately zeroed in on the "head of the group", a tall redhead wearing a long apprentice coat and that was currently... staring back into her eyes.

How do you even start to describe the feeling of knowing there is a missing piece to the puzzle and yet not having the foggiest of where exactly said piece is?

Lena shook her head and tuned in to Josephine's voice once again. It wouldn't do to make a poor impression right off the bat (it wasn't the first time she had spaced off and had been forced to have her advisors repeat questions to her in front of guests).

"The lodgings are in the tower far from the entrance gates", Josie explained. "We also have a steady supply of lyrium, were you in need of it."

The "head mage" cracked a small smile.  
"Thank you, Ambassador", he replied in a deep soothing voice. "And thank you as well for taking us in, Inquisitor."

Lena felt somewhat unsettled by the whole exchange, so she merely nodded and moved closer to shake his hand.

In retrospect, Lena should probably agree to do half of Cullen's paperwork or bake him a cake as a thank you for still using everything but her own first name to call her outside of the bedroom (despite the Inquisition being aware of their liason).

The blonde Commander appeared on the door, his nose pointing downward to the papers he was holding. "Trevelyan? I have these-"

She turned around and her "yes?" was mirrored from her side in a different and much deeper voice.  
Lena whipped her head so fast she felt her neck protest against the abuse and a strangled gasp left her throat. The mage was currently staring at her and mirroring her position with almost comical likeness, with the only difference being that while Lena's eyebrows were scrunched up, his had climbed up in recognition.

His red hair was cropped close in an undercut and his skin was more tan than she remembered, but yet again, they hadn't seen each other since she had turned twelve.  
Still, there was no mistaking his blue-grey eyes or the way his lips were now curled up in the same smile he reserved for her and her only.

"To think that you used to rebuke me whenever I told people that my sister was the strongest person in the world", he deadpanned.  
He then enveloped her in a hug and she could only throw her own arms around his broad shoulders and hang on tightly, lest he was taken away from her again.

[](https://freeimage.host/i/lena-marcus-1-ao3.HEqVKG)

[ ](https://freeimage.host/i/lena-marcus-2-ao3.HEqWlf)

[](https://freeimage.host/i/lena-marcus-chibi-2-ao3.HEqtig)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't dabbled in creative writing for ages, but I fell so deep in Dragon Age hell that it prompted both art and writing. Lots of it.  
> I am probably going to write more snippets and accompany them with my art, because I doubt I'll be able to write a whole 60k words fic, haha.  
> If you are reading this, thank you!


End file.
